The Doctor's Daughter
by AnnieSmith32
Summary: The travels of River and the Doctor's spunky daughter, Dani. Mostly 11, but some others will pop up.


Clara and the Doctor were sitting in the Tardis, bored. Clara was flipping through a magazine she had found while the doctor was taking his screwdriver to some box thing he had found. Clara jumps as she hears the Tardis come to life. The Doctor was standing at the controls punching stuff into it. "Where are we going all of the sudden?" Clara asks getting up and walking over to stand beside him.

He holds up his psychic paper which read, 1851 London come quick.

"So someone sends you a message and you just go running?"

"Yes, because there are only a handful of people in existence that know how to do that. And I would go to the end of the universe for any of them."

Clara fell silent. Sometimes it hurt to know there were people out there that knew him more than she did or ever would. The Tardis lands and the Doctor goes running for the door.

In an old street in London, a young women with very curly brown hair stood. Dressed in tight pants, a weapons belt and a leather jacket. She was making her sonic gun more powerful with a screwdriver, that looked exactly like the doctors. She stood there, looking bored until the first sounds of the Tardis. With a smile she stands and puts away her gun. But starts flipping her screwdriver as she waits for the Tardis to land. The door opens and out walks the Doctor.

The woman's mouth drops open. "Wow, you're old. I never thought I would see the day." The Doctor doesn't smile at her joke. He just stood there, mouth gaping, staring at her. "What?"

"Dani."

"Yea, it's me. Well at least I know it's you. Had me worried there for a moment."

"Dani." The Doctor says again, walking over to her and putting a hand to her face.

"Come on, we don't have much time." She states, turning and running off.

The Doctor just stood there, staring at where she had left. "Doctor, what's wrong who was that?"

"That, was my daughter."

"Your daughter?! I didn't know you had a daughter! Why haven't I met her?"

"Because, my daughter died just before I met you, in her mother's arms."

Clara looks at the Doctor than to where her daughter ran off. "Then how is she…?"

"I don't know."

"Her mother? She was your wife? The one I met?"

"Yes."

"And she's…"  
"Also dead, yes."

"Then let's go after her. Don't you want to see her again?"

"Of course I do. But I'm worried. I'm worried I'm disrupting my time stream. I'm worried if I go to her, I will make it so she never existed."

"But you want to go?"  
"Yes."

"Then let's go." Clara takes off after her but the Doctor is still hesitant to follow. Though he does.

They enter a barn, inside was a desk with two levels of computer and a man with blond hair sitting in front of it. About six other men stood around and all look up as they walk in.

"Nicolas!" The Doctor exclaims walking over to the blond man and slapping him on the back.

The man remarks looking confused. "Yea…" He turns to Dani, "Who's this?"

"It's my dad, the Doctor." She smiles and sits down in the chairs' arm. "He's aged a bit, or regenerated… which is it?"

"Ahh... " The Doctor starts, looking away from the computers and back to his daughter. "Aged."

"Wow, must have stayed out of trouble then. Bet mum had a lot to do with that."

He smiles an awkward smile, "Yea. So what is this, what are we doing?"

"Cyber men, loads of them." Dani explains, standing and moving to stand beside her father.

"But they haven't moved. It's like they are waiting for something. Though as far as we know, no one has been to see them. We don't know who is holding them, or if anyone actually knows they are there."

"I have wanted to go and take a look, They're under parlement, you would think someone would know. But someone said it's much too dangerous." She says messing with Nick's hair.

"Yea, hundreds of cyber men. Dangerous." He explains, seeming very annoyed with that statement.

"Let's go have a look then!" The Doctor says, walking toward the door and his daughter was all too willing to follow.

"The whole family wants to get themselves killed, I swear." Nick mumbles to Clara as he follows them out. She smiles and follows the big men with guns, as they follow the Doctor and his daughter.

A few minutes later they were walking down a really narrow corridor, lined with Cyber Men. "They're all dusty. Like they've been down here for ages." Dani states, as she shines a flashlight at a particular one.

"No one's taking care of them. Maybe people don't know about them." Nick offers, walking over to her.

"That would be nice wouldn't it." The Doctor says, hopping up on one's feet and knocking on its head.

"Hush!" Dani exclaims.

"No one was talking." Nick comments.

"Everyone stand still, do not even breath." She whispers and everyone listens. In the faint distance and footstep is heard.

"Out, out, everyone one." She shouts pushing them back the way they came.

When they get back to the barn everyone crashes into chairs while Dani, Nick and the Doctor stand, trying to catch their breath as well. "So, someone does know." Clara speaks up from where she sits on the floor.

"Seems that way." Dani says.

A crash sounds by the door and then a loud scream that makes Dani whither. "Danella Amelia Song. What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Everyone turns to see River Song standing there, dressed in tight pants, a tight shirt and a weapons belt. Another gun shoved in her knee high boots. "Mum, I can explain-"

"No, you can't. I specifically said that you were to stay there, if not in that house at least in that century but no. You run to bloody 1851! With a letter that said, Mum if you get back before I do tell the neighbor they can stop feeding Percy!"

"River…" The angry woman's eyes leave her daughters' to look at the Doctor.

"I don't know who you are, but please don't interrupt me while I'm scolding my daughter. And Nicolas, you are supposed to be keeping an eye on her not joining her in her crazy plans. If you ever want her father or I to say yes to your proposal-"

"River!" The Doctor exclaims.

"What! Who are you to call me out like-" He cuts her off by kissing her until her knees went weak. Nick smirks, and Dani giggles, Clara's eyes grew to the size of her head.

After an incredibly long kiss, the Doctor pulls away with a smile. "You could have just told me. Though that was a nice way to put it." River states, with a huge smile on her face. "But just give me one minute sweetie." She moves past her husband and back to her daughter. "Not only do you get yourself into trouble! But you enlist your father's help? Your father from the future. One we probably should not even be meeting."

"Well he said it was fine."

"Of course he did, he doesn't care what's right from wrong."

"This from the women who once stole from Queen Elizabeth because you heard that I might have, once, had a romantic relationship with. Which was completely wrong, and we got married by accident."

River narrows her eyes at him, but ends up smiling. "I was just showing everyone who was mine."

"Gross. Now mum, listen to me. We came here just as a vacation. Since you and dad got one we figured we would take a little trip as well. But the Vortex Manipulator did something funny and we ended up in the basement of Parliament instead of the courtroom."

"You can't just pop into Parliament, it has protections over it. That's why you ended up on the basement." The Doctor explains.

"Yes, well. While we were down there we found this." She says motioning to the computer screen.  
"Cyber men." River states.

"Hundreds of Cybermen." Nick corrects, moving from security image to the next. "We put up a few cameras to keep an eye on them."

"You put up cameras in the basement of Parliament in 1851." Clara states from across the room. Up until this point she was just enjoying watching them interact.

"We meant to take them down when we were done." Nick interjects.

"So why did you call me here?"

"We were wondering if anything happened with this Cybermen, anything you could remember. I mean they're just dormant. Nothing significant. But they could lead to major casualties if activated." Nick explains.

"And we were not sure what to do." Dani admits.

The Doctor gives a light smile to his daughter. "Well, that's what I'm here for."

"But what are we going to do it they're not active. Are we just going to wait here until they are? How long have you been here already Dani?" River asks.

"Four days."

"Then-"

"Um… guys." Clara says, walking over to them, her eyes glued to the screen.

They all turn and look where she was. The lower left screen was now empty of cybermen.

"Where could they have gone!" Dani exclaims moving to stand in front of the screen. There was no trace that there had ever been any there before.

"If they were activated…?" Nick starts.

"But why? Why now?" River asks, looking to the Doctor.

He looks back at her, his face twisted in confusion. "I'm worried that we were tricked here."  
"But how? We decided back home where we would go." Dani says, her fear growing.

"Yes, but someone or something might have been laying a trap for you to want to come here." River explains.

"And they knew that if you found this you would call us." The Doctor says further.

"So it was a trap. For us?" Dani asks, suddenly becoming very scared.

"Possibly. Though it may just be a coincidence." The Doctor says, trying to calm down his daughter.

"If it is a trap," River goes on. "Who is it set by? Not the cybermen."

"Most likely a human. Three Time Lords are an amazing thing." Nick says, walking over to wrap his arm around Dani.

"So they want to study us? How lovely." Dani states, snuggling closer into Nick.

"I want to go take a look outside, but I want you all to stay in here. Clara." The Doctor says.

"Oh but not me then." Clara mutters, following him out.

"I don't understand this. How could someone find the past versions of my wife and daughter and bring them here."

"I'm not sure. But who is Nick?"

"Dani's husband. Not now, but he will be someday. Before he is killed by a dalek in battle."

"That's terrible."

"I never wanted my wife and daughter to always be looking for trouble but they just seem to attract it."  
"Doctor, if I may ask. How do your wife and daughter die?"

"River sacrificed herself to save me. Two regenerations ago. She wanted us to live out our lives but if I died then we wouldn't. We always met in the wrong order. Though I found a way to change that. She hooked herself up to a computer that exploded but I saved her existence to the harddrive that is how you saw her in the dream state."

"Is she still there?"

"Yes. And sometimes I can still hear her calling out to me, and criticizing how I do things. Like flying the Tardis."

Clara smiles, as the Doctor does. But then pushes on to ask another question. "And Dani?"

The Doctor falls silent. "Dani is killed by the same people that took River away from her parents. People who thought if they raised them a certain way, that a Time Lord could become the ultimate weapon. In River's case, she became a psychopath who fell in love with me as she searched for me. Dani refused to go, they took her to another dimension and she managed to break free and tell us where she was. When we got there, we got her out of the prison she was in but they caught us. And the head of the operation shot her. Saying it would hurt the two of us more to watch her die than see her kill them. Dani died in River's arms."

"But she's a Time Lord. I guess I understand why River didn't regenerate if she was sucked into a computer. But why didn't Dani?"

The Doctor gaze turned even more solemn than it was, "That is a story for another time."

They reached London Square, only to be stopped by a police barricade. Standing in the middle of the Square was the Cybermen, standing perfectly still in a perfect line.

"What are they doing?" Clara asks the Doctor.

"Waiting for instruction."

The crowd falls silent as the Cybermen in the centre of the line steps out. "This country will fall under our control. Every day ten applicant will be taken to be upgraded. If you fight you will be deleted."

"It's not a trap. They're here to gain a new army."

"Still, why now? And why since you got here?"

"I don't know."

Clara and the Doctor enter the barn to see everyone standing around the computers muttering to themselves. "It's not a trap." The Doctor states walking over to stand beside his wife.

"Thank you sweetie we gathered that."

"So what do we do, how do you kill cybermen?" Clara asks, walking over to stand beside Dani.

"A shot into their chest plate normally does the trick." River says walking over to the crates that held the big guns.

Dani almost skips over to stand beside her mother. "I used my sonic to increase

the gun's laser capacity."

"How many are there?"

"8. Six for the guys, one for Nick and one for myself."

River looks back at the six soldiers that always seemed to be together. "They came with you?"

"Not exactly. When we found the cybermen we knew we needed help. So we went back to get a few soldiers. They're who we took with us."

"Whose soldiers are they?"

"We are not really sure. They found us…"

Dani, Nick, Clara, The Doctor and River all shared glances and then turned toward the soldiers. Who were still talking silently. "So they would be a trap."

"Why do you have to think everything is a trap?" The Doctor asks his wife.

"Because most things are. Dani," River states, turning toward her daughter. "You really must be more careful." And without turning around she points her sonic at the men and they all stand and turn toward her guns drawn.

Dani turns toward her mother, with an innocent face. "Okay so, second mistake. But I can clean up from it." Her and her mother turn and start shooting, soon all six men were down.

"Wow." Clara states, starring at the mother daughter duo.

"Now, let's go handle those cybermen." River states.

An hours later River, The Doctor, Nick, Dani, and Clara all run into Tardis out of breath. Though they took care of the cybermen but the british government didn't care for them very much. "Thank you for coming to my rescue daddy." Dani says, hugging him.

"You're welcome my love. Please stay safe."

"I will try my hardest to not stay safe." She walks over and takes Nick's hand. "We'll see you later."

"Wait, I'll join you." River states, walking over to stand beside her daughter. "Goodbye my love." River says, before they disappear.


End file.
